


Dammit, Marie!

by ScarletSky153



Series: 30 Day Flash Fiction Challenge by Eva Deverell [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 30 Days Flash Fiction Challenge, Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/M, Gen, I saw this on pinterest is says this challenge belongs to eva deverell, I'm sorry I tried to be funny, Intergalactic Warfare
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSky153/pseuds/ScarletSky153
Summary: Prompt: Day 1, An Impulse Buy Leading to Intergalactic Warfare; featuring Marie Thompson and Jonathan Campbell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saya menggunakan rank di Star Trek wks. Dan ini kurang kena warfare-nya. Maafkan.

.

“Sudah kubilang, hari ini aku akan keluar dari rumah dan melakukan sesuatu yang produktif.”

Terdengar suara tawa yang langsung disamarkan menjadi suara batuk di belakangnya, tetapi Marie tetap menatap tajam lawan bicaranya.

Jonathan menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah mengetahui bahwa ia tidak bisa membantah perkataan wanita di depannya. Tapi tetap ia akan mencoba, walau hasilnya pasti tidak berhasil. “Marie-“

“Tidak.”

“-dengarkan dulu-“

“Tetap tidak.”

“-oke, kau boleh keluar rumah-“

“Tid- eh, boleh?!”

“-dengan satu syarat.”

Kedua mata hijau cemerlang milik Marie menari dengan antisipasi. “Apa?”

.

.

“ _Miss,_ sepertinya kami harus memaksa anda untuk menyerahkan binatang itu.”

“Tunggu, siapa kalian?”

Marie menatap curiga ketiga orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia yakin mereka bertiga bukan dari daerah ini. Malah, ia yakin mereka bukan dari _planet_ ini.

“Kami... agen pemilik binatang itu, jadi kami berhak untuk mengambil binatang tersebut.”

“Ehm, ada apa ini?”

Empat pasang mata menatap Jonathan yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Kedua mata biru gelap pria dua puluh tiga tahun itu menatap sosok kecil dan _fluffy_ yang berada di dekapan Marie. Jonathan menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Marie. _No.”_

“Tapi-“

“Sudah kubilang syarat kau boleh keluar rumah itu adalah _tidak lagi membeli binatang lucu Marie aku tidak peduli betapa menyedihkan mukanya markas kita bukan untuk binatang lucu!”_

Marie cemberut (walaupun ia akan dengan sangat keras menentang siapapun yang bilang bahwa ia cemberut) dan mendekap binatang semacam kucing itu di pelukannya lebih erat. “Tapi, Jo, binatang ini termasuk binatang langka yang harus diselamatkan, tetapi tiga orang ini bersikukuh untuk mengambil binatang ini untuk dijual di _black market_.”

Mendengar perkataan Marie, Jonathan langsung berbalik menatap tiga orang yang masih berada di dekat Marie, dan mengeluarkan senjatanya. “Sebagai anggota dari Pasukan Perlindungan Euro, saya minta anda mengeluarkan kartu identitas,” ucap Jonathan sambil bergerak berdiri di depan Marie.

Tiga orang asing itu saling bertatapan, kemudian mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing.

.

.

“ _Captain_ Thompson, bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi di _hari liburmu?”_

“Eh,” Marie mengedikkan bahunya, “aku hanya ingin keluar dari markas.”

Di sebelahnya, Jonathan menggelengkan kepalanya lelah. “Sudah kubilang untuk tidak membeli binatang lucu lagi, _Captain._ ”

“Mana ku tahu kalau ternyata binatang itu _benar_ milik Anduro yang diseludupkan ke planet kita, _First Officer_ Campbell?”

“Tetap saja ujung-ujungnya kita harus bertemu dengan pihak Anduro untuk menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman ini.”

“Ya, setidaknya hari liburku menjadi produktif sekarang.”

**End.**


End file.
